


Roses for the Rose

by ohmaigay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: You try to figure out the perfect present for you and your girlfriend's 5 month anniversary.





	Roses for the Rose

“What are you doing?” Becky Lynch asked as she sat down across from you. You had been staring at your phone for the past two hours trying to figure out the perfect gift for your girlfriend for your five month anniversary. Every single month since you became official, you’d gotten her a gift, but this month you were blanking. So far you’d bought her an overly large box of chocolates, taken her to a baseball game, surprised her with an assorted box of doughnuts, and had went slightly overboard when you’d filled up the backseat and trunk of her car with clothes and cute things you hoped would make her smile. “(Y/n), what are you doing? Charlotte said that when she got here you were sitting in here staring at your phone and I’m surprised it’s not dead yet because she’s literally packing stuff in our hotel room up.” 

“I need to get Mandy something and I don’t know what to get her,” you said, sighing as you tossed your phone onto the table. “I know now that I can’t overdo it because she’s not a big fan of me doing that. I also don’t want to do something too simple and her think I’m starting to care any less.” 

“Don’t fill her car up with stuff for starters,” Becky advised, her finger pointed in your face. “Have you thought about asking her what she wants?” 

“I’ve tried that, but every single time I bring up getting her something, she tells me to stop. When I don’t, she does this thing where she kisses me and I forget literally everything except for how it feels when she kisses me,” you said, eyes glazed over as you thought about Mandy kissing you. 

“I get a lot of shit for how in love with Charlotte I am, but that’s an entirely different level right there. Good luck lass,” Becky said. She sighed as she stood up and clapped your back. You gave her a small smile and tried to think of things to get Mandy before you finally realized the perfect gift. You were going to get your girlfriend roses and treat her to a night full of romance. You had Sonya keep Mandy busy all day while you tried to arrange everything quickly. After a day and a half of planning and not getting to see your girlfriend, everything was ready. After training, you called Mandy over to your apartment, hoping she wouldn’t be mad at your mini ghosting episode. 

“What’s going on?” Mandy asked when she opened your door. The lights were dimmed all throughout the apartment, a few candles giving any extra light that was needed. You stepped into the living room from the kitchen and kissed her hand in greeting before offering her a small smile. “What’s with all this baby?” 

“Happy five months,” you said with a smile, pulling a bouquet of roses from behind your back. “To start our night off, I present roses for the Rose.” 

“Dork,” Mandy said, but she took the roses anyways. “These are beautiful, thank you. Is that all?” 

“Not at all, next up I present a candlelit dinner,” you said, ushering her to the table that had been already been set. “Okay, so, you were talking about wanting some dish your mom used to make and I tried, I really did, but it kind of turned out inedible, so I ran and got us doughnuts from your favorite place in town and picked up some takeout instead.” 

“I love it,” Mandy said and you leaned in and gave her a quick kiss as you scooted your chair next to hers. The two of you ate together and you essentially watched Mandy the entire time, enraptured by her beauty. “May I ask what’s next in your plan for tonight?” 

“Well, we can either watch Titanic in the living room or you can come and see what I did to my bedroom,” you said and Mandy gave you a look. “But if you pick Titanic, I have to go make sure that I didn’t accidentally burn down my bedroom.” 

“Let’s go check together,” Mandy said, giving you a little smirk. You led her back into your bedroom after putting your plates in the dishwasher. Her immediate reaction to seeing her name inside of a heart on your bed in rose petals was to gasp and turn to you with her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth. Your heart continuously raced as she stayed silent, not moving at all. 

“I know you didn’t really want me to overdo it, but I couldn’t help myself. I swear I’ll clean it all up by myself later and I’ll try to stick to simple presents.” You rambled on until Mandy just turned and kissed you. “You’re not mad at me or anything?” 

“I know that I can be a bitch sometimes, but this is amazing. I’m sorry for blowing up on you last month about the car thing,” Mandy apologized, pulling you to the edge of the bed. “I think that it’s about time that I give you your present.” 

“Mans, you didn’t have to get me anything,” you said, but Mandy just stood up and turned around. She motioned for the zipper on the back of her dress and you unzipped it. When she turned around, the dress fell off of her body and you noticed what looked like some very new lingerie. “Gorgeous, I think this is the best gift I could ever receive.” 

“I’m not done yet,” Mandy said and you raised an eyebrow at her in surprise. She pushed you down so your back hit the petals on the bed before crawling up your body to straddle you. “Close your eyes.” 

“Um, okay,” you said, shutting your eyes. 

“Keep ‘em closed, no peeking,” Mandy ordered and you nodded in agreement. You felt something silky wrap around your wrists before your arms were outstretched upwards. “Are you comfortable?” 

“I suppose,” you answered honestly and Mandy put something over your eyes. “Where are you getting all of these things?” 

“Secrets,” Mandy said, leaning down to peck your lips. You couldn’t see, but the fabric she’d put around your eyes smelled heavily of her perfume. It was the perfume she’d worn on all of your most important dates: your first date, the one where you first had sex, the one where you realized you were head over heels for her, and the one where you’d exchanged your first “I love you”’s with each other. “You promise that you’re comfortable? You remember the safeword right?” 

“Yes, I am comfortable and I remember the safeword Mans,” you assured her, reaching out to hold her hand even though you couldn’t move it more than maybe a foot in any direction and you weren’t sure where her hands were. You felt lips on your knuckles and soft kisses being trailed down your arm before she went across your shoulders and collarbones before trailing up your other arm. You had chills all over your body from both the actual feeling of her lips on your body and the tenderness of it all. 

“So pretty and perfect laying here for me,” Mandy said and before you could try and predict what she’d do next, you felt yourself being undressed. Occasionally you could feel Mandy’s lips pressing kisses on a new part of your skin just after it’d been revealed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” you said and Mandy smiled against the crook of your neck. Once you were essentially naked, she began to really tease you. Her fingers teased your nipples until they felt ungodly sensitive and you could feel her grind herself into you every 6 seconds on the dot. Slowly but surely, she had you teetering on the edge without having really touched you all that much. You knew that it had something to do with the suspense of it all because you’d never been so turned on so fast in your life. 

“Do you want me to make you cum baby?” Mandy asked and you nodded, biting your lip. “I need to hear you say it. Tell me what you want from me.” 

“I want you to make me cum,” you said and Mandy plunged two fingers inside of you. She thrust them in and out of you, twisting ever so slightly with every brush against your g-spot she made. You managed to last longer with her fingering you than you thought you would. However, when she told you to cum, it was all over. Your body began to heat up before you felt your muscles tighten a little as you lightly quaked under her. You could feel cum flowing out of you, Mandy’s slow thrusts coaxing more and more out of you. When she finally stopped and untied you, you were a heaving puddle on the bed. 

“God that was so damn hot,” Mandy said and you nodded against her chest. “Hey, get some sleep baby, you deserve it after planning all that from me.” 

“But you didn’t…” you trailed off when Mandy put her fingers to your lips to shush you. 

“Don’t worry about me. You’ve done so much for me that I think I needed to treat you,” Mandy said, kissing you softly. “If you really want it, as soon as we’re both awake before the gym, I’m all yours to do whatever you want to.” 

“I like the sound of that,” you said and Mandy ran her fingers through your hair.


End file.
